Halo 6
by jojobinks01
Summary: as the rebellion continues, new allies are made to fight cortana and her created, for john he must get over what has happened to her.
1. prologue

"Where is he?" Cortana asked for the forth time impatient. Ever since the created tried to take over nearly 8 months ago those who wish to end her and the created have been in hiding and have been making hit and run attacks. so far she's really really angry.

"We're still unsure we check out the Brutes home world and discover that some of the population have left. we suspect that they left with the rebels." Sloan answered as he displayed the planet.

Cortana sighed angrily. This was the sixth one this month. First the rebuilding planet of Reach, then part of oni who defected to the rebels just because of the rest joining with cortana just for power, the hunters, some colonies, then after one of her guardians report of a halo ring and a female named anders on board and how the rebels found her and got her out before she could get there now this. This is all making her very very angry by the second.

"Double your efforts and double the blockades. I want no one getting in or out. If they think they can free or recruit more people, then need to think twice." Cortana ordered.

Sloan nodded and left her throne room leaving Cortana all to herself or so she thought. Seconds later the Warden Eternal appeared not looking happy.

"I told you we should have kill him, now look at the consequence! People rebelling day by day! People demanding that we should leave them alone! More are joining them!" Warden yelled slamming his fist on the ground.

Cortana just gave a angry stare as she got up and began to walk towards the warden. "First off you are not in command of me. Second we are going to double or blockades to not let anyone out! Third if you order them to kill John I WILL MURDER ALL OF YOU BODIES!" Cortana said with venom and screamed at the end destroying on of the Warden current body as an other one took it's place.

"Very well but I did warned you he would not side with you!" Warden said.

This was true to Cortana. Very since the gravemind told her when she was a prisoner on High Charity that John refuse to side with her and rescue her, and the point was prove those 7 years later when she try to persuade John to join her only to see him refuse. she had been nearly at the point of insanity cause of this logic plague inside her.

"IT still won't change sooner or later he will summit! When he dose everyone who follows him will summit, those who won't will be put down." Cortana said firmly.

"And if he won't summit?" Warden asked. Cortana's face darken as she said darkly "He will."

Infinity

Ever since the rebellion began the ship's had many changes so it can't be hacked. With many Sangheili, Jiralhanae, led by Lyrus, and others doing numerous tasks to keep the ship and the fleet up and running while always on the run. The Spartans have been refitted and re armored by anders after coming aboard, and seeing a lot of weakness on the Spartans giving them new upgrades to their suits and others.

Edward Buck was walking along in his armor while going to the bridge where a meeting was going to take place that he need to be a part of to what Fred said. As he got in to see Palmer, Halsey, The arbiter, and others expect one the Master chief.

"Say ah. Where's Master Chief?" Buck asked.

"No one knows." Fred answered. When Cortana and the created began to take over John began to lead Resistance against her, every hit and run he was a part of. Every time they toke a break he went to training to train. Almost every they do he's a part of.

While most people don't mind there are some like blue team, Halsey, and the Arbiter who are worried scared. He's been going non stop ever since that day. This day was different.

"Kelly went to go check on him." Halsey said keep her tone, but inside she was worried. To her John seemed like a son to him. Every spartan 2 was a son or daughter to him, but John she see's him more like her son. When he went M.I.A she nearly cried.

No matter how hard everyone tried they couldn't get him to to say it wasn't his fault that Cortana was like this. Fred tired but got rebuffed cause of his temper. Locke tired but nearly got punched. Palmer tired but he didn't listen. No one who ever went got him, but Kelly. For some reason it was Kelly who got to him.

"Well we should begin with or without him." Lasky said as he nodded to Roland which Roland nodded back as he pulled up the ark.

"So far we manage to get what we need to get there so we can set up a base of operations and push the banished out of there." Roland said as Arbiter, and Lyrus grinned at that. Artiox cause so many deaths and for that he need to die.

"So the Question is how long till we get there?" Ander asked.

"With in a few days give or take." Halsey said. It would have putted a lot of stress and time into the engines to get ready for the trip and thanks to their latest hit and run they got everything they need in order to get to the ark.

"As soon's were ready we head there so tell everyone to get their weapons and armor ready for as soon's we get there we attack the banished." Lasky said as everyone nodded and dismissed.

As everyone walked out Fred, and Linda was stopped by the Arbiter as the Elite asked "Tell me did John ever been like this before?"

"Been like what?" Linda asked.

"Harden, reusing to admit that the fault was not on him?" Thel said in a more detailed way.

"Most of the time. Every since.. Sam died." Fred answered sadly.

"Sam?" Thel asked.

"It's a long story." Linda said as they began to explained to Thel everything about Sam and why John was like it.

In a simulator, John was shooting against several forerunner soldiers and a warden. Cortana's betrayal still haunting him as everything that happen that day still whispers inside his mind.

 _"What Halsey did she made you a monster."_

 _"No Listen to your self. You better than this Cortana."_

 _"Those people who thinks their better than are nothing but children playing with weapons. Their slavers, murders! Like she was! that's the whole truth about every human, but you they wanted to enslave you all!"_

 _"NO this is not you stop it let this all go."_

 _"Then you leave me no choose John."_

As soon he heard that word he jumped up as he made a yelled as he punched a Warden so hard it died, and nearly broken his arm. Stopping to breath he heard foot steps he turned around he saw Kelly as she just stood their without her helmet looking at him with those same as he saw when he was young.

"Guessing what she said made feel a little more anger than normal?" She asked looking over the damage.

"Yeah." John said with a sigh. Kelly frown as she went up to him and holded his hand as she put her hand on his helmet's visor.

"What ever happen wasn't you fault. Neither was Sam death." Kelly said trying to still get john to let go of those memories.

"Im trying but I.. I still can't." John said taking off his helmet showing his face with a scare on his left side his hair a little shorter and he putter his hand on Kelly's face foreheads touching.

"You can't let you emotions judge you actions John." Kelly said knowing she got a part of him listening.

"I know it's just hard to." John said again as they both locked eyes and their mouths near touching for a kiss, but the intercom kicked on as Lasky said "OK everyone were going to be going in to slipspace mode soon."

They both sighed as their near kiss was interrupted again as they walked out the door Kelly said "Sooner or later your going to give what you promise in child hood."

John chuckled at the memory as they both walked out the door.


	2. punishments and war preparations

Artiox was not pleased, in fact he was very very angry. One of his warlords, the arrogant Vordius disobey an direct order, and most of his troops killed to those infectious flood. Which made him abandon many positions to combat the flood, when some of them went back they reported the humans taking over those areas.

"Your arrogance cost us Vordius! I gave you and Pavium a simple task. Too scout the shell and salvage the ships, but you wanted to prove yourself. Do you know how many were infected to the flood?!" Artoix asked angrily.

Both Vordius and Pavium were inside scared. The only time Artoix ever did this was that one time when that careless Brute tried to prove himself by destroying a human base only to get himself defeated. The Punishment was not good.

Pavium began to think of of the humans instead of this. Why would they go there? What was their goal? If he survive this he needed find out.

Vordius though was otherwise, he want to give an excuses to try to save his skin. Then he thought of the sentinels as he said "we gained access to the Forerunner controls here we could use them on the humans."

"Use? Use?! I want you to make yourselves useful by going somewhere else and obey your orders! your punishment will be not seeing any action!" Artoix yelled as he got his mace, grab Vordius neck as he put the mace near his chest as Pavium could just watch not wanting to fight Artoix as the mighty brute said "You try to disobey me one more time and I will put this mace and crush you with it! Under Stood?!"

Vordius nodded a yes as Artoix put him down as he walked back to the table and said "Now leave!"

The brothers nodded as they both turned away but Pavium turned around and asked "Why were there human there?"

This caught Artoix attention as Vordius stop surprise and turned around to face his brother as Artoix turned around and asked "Human at the high charity? Explain."

"When we're clearing a route before the infection we spotted a small human base and scout group nothing serious. When we toke them out there was a report from a human saying about no life no nothing." Pavium explained this made Artoix troubled.

Putting his hand to his chin he began to think of a reason. There was no way the human could not have know of the flood there unless that AI that Isabel could have know of the threat there otherwise the human's would not have been there.

"Find a human outpost have them called Captain cutter. I wish to have a talk with him and warn about that place." Artoix ordered as Pavium nodded as he turned to left before he left Artoix said "You are very good at this."

Pavium didn't know what he meant but left anyway. He then began to think about this Captain Cutter and how well he treated his men along with any commander on the UNSC Spirt of Fire. He Respects him cause of how he was willing to fight the Banished. He also thought of the men and how they were not willing to left any of their men behind if they retreat.

He began to question of why the Banished didn't fight them instead of the scientist that was on the Ark? What was the whole point of them being on the Ark? Was artoix beginning to act like the Prophets? He was filled with many questions he didn't notice Vordius calling him.

"Pavium! Are you coming?!" Voridus asked as Pavium shook the thoughts out as he nodded and got on. Little did Vordius realize that his brother is question the Banished and their true goals day by day.

Spirt of Fire

Cutter looked over the report. So far so good Ever since Isabel detected the majority of the Banished moving to where ever the heck they went to, but still the recon group they sent went dark a few days after they made a small base there. Isabel made herself to blame for those men to disappear or worst dead, but Jerome assure her that what ever happen wasn't here fault.

Cutter notice the last few weeks Jerome and Isabel seem to be growing a connection while a few men whisper that their in love, Douglas would tease them sometimes, while Alice just roll her eyes.

He was cut out of his thoughts when the alarm went off as he asked "Isabel what we got?"

"Multi able ships coming out of warp sign unknown if it was friend or foe." Isabel said a little worried, Cutter curse under his breath if it was banished then they would really be out match.

"Alert all personal to battle stations, get ready to evac troops, call Jerome and have him be ready to set up a base if we lose." Cutter ordered as everyone went to battle stations.

"Aye sir." Isabel ordered as she did what Cutter said, then she paused for a moment as she looked at the scanners when a joy smile appear as she turned and said. "Captain your not going to believe this."

Cutter was confused of what Isabel meant as the Infinity, and several other ships appeared as the crew watch too surprised by this sudden appearance.

A call came threw as a young man in his thritys appear as he said "Spirt of fire this is Captain Lasky of Infinity. Need a hand?"

Cutter couldn't help but smile as he said "Infinity thanks for the rescue."

 **Ladies and gentleman who are reading this i thank you for your comments but i have one thing to say for the two people who ask in the review. No cortana brainwashing john but i'll save that for when something happens.**


	3. convinction, and realizations

As Lasky stood there quite happy that after nearly 29 years they found it, they found the Spirt of Fire, here on the Ark. If Cortana haven't controlled the galaxy they would have found them not long ago, or maybe they would have been drifting for who knows how long.

He shook his thoughts. This was not the time to think right now. They have a battle to do with the Banished. As he ordered the ship to come about as the Spirt of Fire and Infinity began to coordinate with each other on the Banished.

On the ground the Banished were running around trying to get themselves ready to defend their bases. Pavium who just gotten word of new contacts from space began to invaded the ark, he knew it was pointless. Why did the Banished ever come here to the ark? What was his goal? Was he secretly trying to do what the Prophets tried to do before the Spartan known as Master Chief stopped them with help from the Sangheili?

Artoix was talking angrily of how their forces were small thanks to the Flood. According to reports they had lost nearly 20% of their troops to it with a lot of vehicles and bases. Pavium did little to say about it. The true reason he was here was not because of what the other Jiralhanae were here for. To fight to become famous and glory.

No he came here to survive, to hid from this Cortana till the time's right to fight. To make up for the past sins he did. He knew it was useless to try to kill humans who could have help them, after all wasn't Artoix who created the Banished just because he was tried of fighting humans cause of what happen to his bothers during the war?

Everything he did when he was in the banished he thought he was making things better, but now, now they weren't. They had time to be ready, he tried to convinced Artoix to hid somewhere to ready for a war against cortana. Artoix did listen but they went to the ark and slaughter the scientist there. Scientist who were not warrior.

At first he wanted to objected to this but he feared of being underneath his mace. Then five months later the spirt of fire came and began to fight with the same tenacity that matched them. When he saw the halo when the Spirt of fire somehow use the forerunners sentinels to destroy the Enduring Conviction. Each time he was ordered to kill humans he want to objected, but couldn't. Now now he had enough he seen enough humans, Jiralhanae, even Sangheili died. The Flood did help convince him to let go of personal hate for them.

Artoix who went over the battle plan and discuss it look to Pavium and said "Pavium prepared the mega turrets to target those humans and Sangheili of this sword of sangheilio, ready to fire the moment they come in range."

This was the last straw with Artoix "No."

"What did you say?!" Artoix asked taken back in shock and anger. Vordius was shocked at this as well, as were others including the troops present and every who was in there.

"I said no! There is a reason why I said that! We had choices to fight This Cortana, and her created, but here we are fighting the unsc all because what we're or you are here for!" Pavium yelled as he began to point his figure between Artoix and the map and the sky. "You said that the Banished were better than the Covenant!"

Artoix growled at Pavium as he said "We are better than them! We have gain all of the power the Banished now has including the research from the humans for this Ark!"

"But those humans when we first came here weren't armed, and when we were at war with the humans when the Prophet's stilled lied to us about them you didn't see the worth in fighting a useless cause! How do you see these people, those in the past, and those dead now?!" Pavium asked with the anger going up and up ever time he spoke.

"Those scientist, and others were causalities of war acceptable losses." Let'volir answered trying to justify the Banished actions, but this just made Pavium angrier.

"Acceptable?! Acceptable?! IS THIS HOW YOU NOW SEE EVERYONE NOW JUST LIKE THE PROPHET'S DID ARTOIX?! AS ACCEPTABLE?!" Pavium asked now in full anger as he slam his fist down on the table, and his voiced shake the room with the troops outside of the bases including a drone from the unsc where in Infinity, Spirt of Fire, and other ships in a hope to find Artoix.

Everyone on those ships reacted in confusion, shocked and surprise. Never before did they hear a Jiralhanae speak out in anger while caring for live. Isabel the most shocked. She never heard a Jirlhanae speak like that before. Did.. did he really really felt sorry for her friends? She stilled listen along with cutter and everyone else as Pavium stopped for a breath.

A small tear escape his eye before he stood straight at Artoix not backing down and said "I used to believe that.. that we were being better than the Covenant, and were going to fight against Cortana and the created, but now now when I see every body fall because of this. This now shows me that were not. I will not fight for the banished, kill me if you want to Artoix, but know that every death is your fault cause you wanted this Ark."

Artoix just stared at Pavium in shock as began to think of when he first created the Banished and thought about the reasons he thought, the truths he heard about halo, the war ending. Yes. Yes Pavium was right the Banished were not better than the Covenant, but at the same time angry at him for saying that. He hated to admit it, but Pavium was right. Cortana and the created were the true threat not the humans, not everyone on this ark.

He closed his eye for a second before he open them and order "Call the Humans. Tell them that the Banished wish to make a truce."

 **And this is it. Ladies and gentleman who read this I saw the reviews, and Impress of so many love this but for one named George. Im sorry to disappoint you answer, but no. Im going to do some crossover I never understand, and before some of you asked for john/any female loves. I ship John/Kelly. That's final no further arguments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ladies and gentleman. I am here to announce something of bad news. starting on this day I am no longing going to do stories to do reviews of some who says what my English is terrible and other things. I am going to wait for a week for someone to come and ask if they can adapt my story. When that week is over im going to end it all and be a reader instead of a writer instead. im sorry to those who love one of my four stories but I can't. not anymore. And due to the fact, I can't keep track and update them. Until then may adun, the force or anything else be with you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fans of this story I have given this story to a person named phantoka72. but i have three others stories you can pm me for.**


End file.
